Operation Christmas Kiss
by r2roswell
Summary: Henry comes up with a plan to get his parents together for the Christmas season
1. Operation Christmas Kiss

**Chapter 1: Operation Christmas Kiss**

* * *

Snow entered Granny's diner. She saw her grandson sitting alone at a booth hunched over. She walked toward him and took a seat across from him. Snow saw the file that was on the table. There were some papers but also a picture of a young Emma.

"Henry," Snow said sounding shocked, "Did you steal this from Emma?"

Henry looked up at his grandmother, then looked around before settling his eyes on her again and placed a finger to his mouth. "Shh, not so loud," he said to her.

"Henry," Snow said this time in a whisper. "Your mom is gonna be angry when she finds out about this."

Henry shrugged and closed the file. "I was just trying to find out something about her and Neal."

"Okay well what about the honorable thing and asking them questions?"

"My mom deflects sometimes you know that. And besides," Henry said looking down. "She all ready lied about my dad before, how do I know she'd even tell me the truth this time?"

Snow took Henry's hand that was on the table. "Henry, she lied to protect herself and you and because she thought differently of Neal. She didn't know the whole story."

"I know and I know why she lied but it doesn't change the fact that she did. I'm still mad at her but I don't want to be."

"It's okay to be mad at her Henry. Emma was mad at me for a long time too."

Henry looked up at her, "But why would she be mad at you? All you've ever done was be there for her, even before you remembered who you really are."

Snow smiled. "She was angry at me and her father because she didn't understand how we could choose to let her grow up without us."

"What made her stop being mad?"

Snow thought back to the memory. "When were trapped in our land she saw my home, our home, she saw her nursery and she saw just how much we had given up for her. She saw just how much we loved her, how much we wanted her."

"That's what she's been doing for me too isn't it?"

"You're a smart kid Henry. Your mom may have lied to you but that doesn't change the fact that she was only doing what she thought was best and it doesn't change the fact that she loves you more than anything."

Henry looked down at the closed file. "Then maybe I can make it up to her, show her that even though I'm still mad, I still love her too."

Snow began to worry. She knew that once her grandson got an idea in his head that there was no stopping the kid.

"Henry-," Snow began to protest.

Henry looked at his grandmother. "We have to get my mom and Neal together."

He then smiled his widest smile since Snow had come in and told her, "I call it: Operation Christmas Kiss."


	2. Christmas Secrets

**Chapter 2: Christmas Secrets**

* * *

"Henry-," Snow said unsure of where to go with this. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Sure it is," Henry replied. "Neal has been here for two months and it's obvious my mom still has feelings for him otherwise she wouldn't have found him."

"Wasn't it the other way around, didn't he find her?"

"Either way, they found each other just like you and grandpa. Don't you see: they're meant to be together and if we can get them together for Christmas then everyone will be happy. My mom can get her happy ever after the way you and grandpa got yours."

"Henry that's sweet but maybe we should just let your mom handle this her way."

"But if we don't intervene then nothing will happen. If I hadn't gotten you to read to grandpa when he was in that coma he never would've woken up," Henry said with a big grin at his past accomplishment.

Snow reluctantly had to admit that the boy had a point. There was a very likely case to be made that had Snow not done what Emma asked of her by giving into Henry's plan and reading to David then he would've continued wasting away in his hospital bed.

Snow conceded. "Okay fine, but if we're going to do this we have to be discreet about it."

"So we can do it?" Henry said sounding more hopeful.

"Yes but no one can know."

Henry got up from his seat, "Okay I'm going to tell grandpa."

"Henry, what did I just say?"

"But he has to be in on this, she's his daughter too and it's not like you two don't keep secrets from each other."

"Fine but no one else, understand?"

Henry smiled and went in to hug his grandma. "Thanks."

"Anything for my grandson," Snow said smiling at the boys' excitement.

* * *

David smiled as he had the phone up to his ear. "Are we even sure about this…okay…" David looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps in the hallway. "I have to go but I'll see you after work…" He smiled, "Me too."

"Hey," Henry said as he entered the main office.

"Hey kid," David replied.

Henry looked over at his mom's empty office. "Where's my mom?"

"She just went on a coffee run, she'll be back soon. Why what's up?"

"This is actually better because I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Okay. We've got a few minutes so what's going on?"

"I want to get my mom a Christmas present this year. I did last year but this year I want it to be special."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to get her and my dad together."

David took a deep breath. "That's an awfully big Christmas present."

"Yeah but she's been doing so much: working, being the savior. I want her to be happy."

"Henry I'm sure she is happy. She has her family back, she has you. If I had to peg Emma I'd say she wants nothing more than that."

"I know and that's great, but why not give her that extra present that she always wanted but gave up on? I don't want her to settle on just us. I want her get what she deserves and what she deserves is Neal."

"Kid, I'm just not sure we should be playing match-maker. Your mom has been pretty vocal about how she feels about Neal and I've been all for that since I don't like how he hurt her."

"But he put his love on hold so she could find you."

David couldn't argue with that and he couldn't think of the next words to say.

"And besides," said Henry. "Mom and I played match maker with you and Mary Margaret and for the most part it worked."

Another point David couldn't argue with even though he tried.

"Don't you think it's time you owe my mom that favor?"

David laughed. "Oh so you're cashing in that one hu?"

Henry smiled, "If it works."

"I'm guessing you all ready talked to your grandmother about this?"

Henry looked to the cell phone on David's desk. "I knew she'd warn you."

David laughed, "Well like you told her, we don't keep secrets from each other."

"So does that mean you'll help?"

David sighed but looked at his grandson with a smile, "I'm in. But it will be tricky. Your moms' an expert when it comes to telling when we lie so I don't really know how we're going to keep this from her."

* * *

"Keep what from me?"

Henry turned to see his mom standing with a tray of beverages.

"Nothing," said Henry.

Emma looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I don't believe you."

"It's Christmas stuff," Henry replied. "I'm allowed to keep secrets."

Emma sighed. "Henry, last year was sweet but you know how I feel about Christmas."

"But it's different this time," the boy replied. "This time you have your family together and everyone remembers. Please, it will be our first Christmas as a real family."

David stood up from his desk as he took the coffee Emma offered, "Kids' right. It will be our first Christmas and you know your mom is going to want to celebrate it."

"Can't we just pretend this time of year doesn't exist?" Emma complained, "I've done a pretty good job of it for the past decade."

Henry looked up at his mom and smiled, "Not gonna happen."

"Fine," Emma reluctantly agreed. "You know if you weren't my favorite kid I probably wouldn't agree to it."

"Then it's a good thing I'm your only kid," Henry said with another smile. He turned to David. "I'm going to start working on our project, I'll find you later and we can talk."

"Sounds good kid," David said smiling at his grandson.

Henry left the office and Emma watched as he left smiling and shaking her head.

She turned her attention to David. "You're lucky it's the Christmas season so you and Henry get a pass on whatever it is you're keeping from me."

David laughed, "He just wants you to be happy by giving you a great Christmas present."

"I really don't need anything."

"And he knows that. His heart's in the right place, he just wants this year to be special."

Emma smiled. "He's a good kid."

David smiled, "The best," he replied as he and his daughter began to settle into their work.


	3. Step 1- Christmas Decorating Invitation

**Chapter 3: Step 1- Christmas Decorating Invitation**

* * *

Emma sat at a table in Granny's diner reading the daily paper. She looked up when the bell to the door rang and saw her son and parents enter. She placed the paper down and smiled.

"Hey," Emma said to them. "I was wondering when you three were going to show up. I was about ready to put out an APB."

Henry smiled when he saw Neal sitting at the bar. "Hey Neal," he said to him.

Neal smiled when he saw Henry. "Hey kid, how's it going?"

"Fine," Henry said.

Neal looked over at Emma and smiled. She smiled back but there was something sad about it.

Four months ago when Emma and Snow returned from Fairytale Land, Emma had suddenly come on with an urge to look for Neal. She had looked for him in the past and failed.

She had all but given up hope on ever finding him again but her time in Fairytale Land had caused her to bring up memories that were all too painful for her and she knew that pain wouldn't stop until she did something about it again which is what had caused her to look for him several times before in the first place.

A month later she had gotten some leads and found him in New York. She had confronted him but after a long and heated argument she had decided that it was best to let him go even though he had not gotten around to explaining himself.

Emma had found who she was searching for and now it was over. She could leave it at that.

He couldn't however. Three weeks after her trip, Neal had come looking for her in Storybrooke. Emma didn't know how he found her there. She hadn't gotten the chance to hear him out. Emma had wanted him gone, wanted him to forget that she ever went looking for him but he wouldn't do that, he couldn't do it and so he stayed.

She finally let him explain why he had abandoned her all those years ago. She had even confronted the man responsible for making Neal choose. She told Neal about Henry and even let the two meet but it still didn't take the awkwardness out of the situation.

There was a part of her that wanted him to leave and never come back. There was also another part, the part that was her young self and in love with him, the adult side that had faith and now believed in true love, that wanted him to stay and so she remained conflicted; even now as she looked at him from where she sat.

* * *

"Sorry," David replied taking Emma out of her thoughts. "We just got sidetracked with time."

"I bet," Emma answered. "So Henry how was your riding lesson?"

Henry turned to his mom, "It was okay I guess."

"You guess, why what happened?"

"Gambit hates me," Henry said.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true."

David placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Kid got bucked off today."

"Ouch, I'm sorry. It will get better. Riding a horse just takes more time. It's not like archery or sword fighting where you're in control."

"I know," said Henry, "but I still wish he would trust me."

"You just need to give Gambit time. He'll come around."

* * *

The family of four settled in and placed their orders. Emma and David talked about work and Henry occasionally talked about his training. He loved that his grandparents were training him to become a hero.

Sword fighting and archery came easy to him which was no surprise. He seemed to inherit a lot of genetics from his mother's side. Henry often did wonder what genetics he carried from his father and Emma made it a point to say she got some of his stealing habits from Neal as well as sneaking up in people in cars from time to time. Henry liked those but he also wanted to know others.

Emma didn't object to Henry spending more time with his father and so Henry took that as he cue.

Neal still sat at the counter. Henry took a seat next to him. "Hey Neal," he said casually. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"None that I can think of," Neal replied.

"Great, then I was wondering if we could hang out."

Neal smiled, thrilled that his son was reaching out to him and wanting to spend time. "Sure I'd like that."

Henry smiled, "Then do you want to come over to the apartment and help us decorate it for Christmas?"

Emma turned to look when she heard that. "Henry I don't think Neal-,"

Neal turned and looked at Emma and then turned back to their son. "I would love to come help Henry."

He then turned and Emma gave him the same look that Neal remembered back when they got caught by the traffic cop and he had made that "women" comment about women driving.

Henry turned to Emma, "That's okay isn't it mom?"

Emma turned to her parents looking at them, hoping they could help her out but they stayed silent and just smiled at her.

"It seems I'm outnumbered," Emma said to no one in particular. She looked at Neal. "Come by around eleven."

"Thanks mom!"

Emma stood up and placed some cash on the table. Snow and David stood up as well.

"Come on kid, let's go."

Henry hopped off the seat. "See you tomorrow Neal."

"Sounds good Henry," he replied. Neal nodded in Emma's direction, "Emma."

Emma nodded, " 'Night," she said as she and her family left the diner.


	4. Decoration Tension

**Chapter 4: Decoration Tension**

* * *

As Neal neared the apartment complex he saw David outside with his flatbed open. There were several boxes.

"You showed up," David said.

"I told Henry I would."

"Saying one thing and doing it are two completely different things."

"You still don't trust me do you?" Neal asked.

"After what you put my daughter through, can you blame me?"

"No I suppose not but you have to believe my intentions were good. I gave her up just like you and Snow did."

"Don't you dare compare your situation to mine and her mother's."

"Why not, what makes our situations any different? We both gave Emma up so she could have her best chance. I gave her up so she could free you."

"That right there," David said taking a step closer to Neal. "It may have been Snow's decision to save Emma but I agreed because I knew my wife was right so ultimately it was a decision we made together. You made the choice on your own. You loved my daughter and you still claim to love her but let me tell you something Neal, a couple may not always agree but they always discuss the situation. They make decisions together. They don't decide another one's fate alone."

Neal couldn't argue with David. He wanted to but here was a man who time and time again had lost and found his wife on many different occasions and their love was stronger than ever. David had experiences that Neal didn't and so despite the age of the man, in a lot of ways he was wiser so all Neal could do was listen to him.

And all David could hope for was that Neal took some of his words to heart.

David took a step back from Neal. He then went back to his truck and reached for a box. "Since you're going to be around today," he said handing the box to Neal, "Might as well make yourself useful. Snow had these in storage so we need to get them upstairs.

"Sure," Neal said taking the box.

There was no more to say, at least for now.

* * *

Neal followed David into the apartment, boxes in hand.

"Look who I found," David said as the two entered.

"Neal!" Henry said with delight.

Neal placed the box down on the floor as Henry ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey kid," Neal said to his son.

Henry released his dad when Emma walked over. Her arms were crossed in front of her.

"You actually came," Emma said to him.

"You didn't think I would?" Neal asked her.

"I had my doubts," she replied.

"I've been here two months; I haven't let you down yet."

"Yet, it's just a matter of time with you isn't it?"

"I'll prove to you Emma, I'm not going anywhere. You'll see."

"Well you've got a long way to go on that Cassidy. Two months doesn't make up for a ten year absence."

* * *

"Can you two stop fighting," Henry asked.

Emma looked at Henry. "We're not fighting kid. We're…"

"Just agreeing to disagree," Neal said taking Emma's words.

"Sounds like fighting to me," Henry said with a sigh.

Emma placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'm sorry Henry. We'll stop."

Henry looked up at Emma. "Can you promise to be on your best behavior? This is supposed to be fun. We're supposed to be decorating as a family."

Emma hated that Henry called them a 'family'. Neal may be Henry's biological father but that didn't earn him the right of being called family, at least not to her. Emma remained silent about that.

"Okay we promise," Emma said, "Let's see what's in the boxes David and Neal brought up. Your grandma should be back soon. She went to the store for a few things."

Henry smiled glad that his parents were going to play nice together. He then looked over at David who was behind the counter and smiled at his grandpa.

David smiled back at the boy though after the little heated exchange between Emma and Neal he did have his doubts. Operation Christmas Kiss was going to be more complicated than he thought. Henry however seemed to refuse to believe that and he could see by the gleam in his eyes that the boy was not going to give up.

Henry got to his knees along with his parents as they opened the boxes.

David just smiled and laughed to himself shaking his head. The boy was more a Charming Swan than a Cassidy it appeared with his never ending faith and his stubbornness which he seemed to have gotten from Emma.

As tricky as the operation may be, Henry was determined to make things work.


	5. Step 2- Giving Them Alone Time

**Chapter 5: Step 2- Giving Them Alone Time**

* * *

"A little help here," Snow said as she managed to open the door and enter the apartment.

Emma and David came over and took some of the bags from Snow.

"God mom," said Emma, "What did you do raid the whole department store?"

"Maybe a little," Snow replied placing some of the bags on the counter. "It's our first Christmas as a family. I want it to be special."

"But do we really need all this stuff?" Emma asked. "I'm sure the boxes that David and Neal unloaded from the truck would've been fine."

Snow smiled. "Fine but not great," she said.

Emma couldn't argue with her mother. She and Snow and even Henry had celebrated Christmas together last year but it was a small celebration, nothing too over the top and for that Emma had been grateful. She wasn't a big fan of the holidays. Now that everyone knew the truth, her parents memories returned, Snow was just as determined as Henry to make this a great family Christmas.

"I still have a few bags in the car," said Snow, "And David can you come help me unload the Christmas tree?"

"You bought a new one?" Emma asked sounding surprised.

"Of course I did," said Snow.

Emma walked over to a small 2 foot tree that had been pulled out from its rectangular box.

"This one was perfect last year," Emma complained.

"Yeah for the two of us," Snow answered. "We needed a real tree this year."

Emma frowned and looked at the tree. "Well I suppose we can put this one elsewhere. Henry, we could put it in your room if you want," Emma suggested.

In her time at the homes and when she did go to school she often heard of kids who had their own individual Christmas trees in their bedrooms.

"Really," Henry said his eyes lighting up.

"Sure, if you want to."

"Thanks."

Rather than wait for permission, Henry ran out of the apartment to get a head start on helping Snow unload the rest of her car.

"Henry!" Emma called out.

David and Snow both smiled at Emma and the two followed their grandson. Emma placed her hands on her hips watching as they left. She did not want to be alone with Neal. Sure it was only a few minutes but still. A few minutes with him felt a lot longer.

* * *

"Sweet move kid," David said to Henry when the three of them were outside.

Henry smiled. "How else was I going to get them alone? Can we wait a while before we go back in?"

David looked at Snow who just smiled but nodded. David turned his attention back to his grandson.

"Sure kid."

* * *

Emma sifted through the bags that Snow had brought in. There were boxes of new lights, new ornaments and different garlands.

Neal pulled out a wreath from one of the boxes and in another contained a nativity set. Emma looked at it. She and her family weren't really religious but she had to admit it was kind of cute, as the characters were from the Precious Moments.

"Are you ever going to talk to me," Neal asked after a long momentary silence.

"I have nothing to say," said Emma.

"So after everything you're going to blow me off just like that?"

"It's easier than you think. You should know right?"

"That's not fair."

Emma turned to him. "What do you want from me Neal?"

Neal smiled. "What I want is you but you know that."

"You've said that before and look how well that turned out."

Neal ignored her cynicism. "It did work out. You found your parents didn't you? Why can't you understand that I did what I thought was best for you."

"The reason I can't understand it is because you made the decision on your own. If we really meant anything to each other you would have talked to me about it."

"You sound like your father. He said the same thing to me before."

Emma shrugged, "Well if anyone understands relationships it's him. I'm the product of true love remember?"

"You wouldn't have believed me had I told you."

"You still should've given me that choice."

Emma turned her attention back to the decorations. "Come on, let's just get some of this stuff out before my parents and my son come back with the rest of the stuff."

Neal looked at Emma. He wanted to talk to her more, wanted to open up but Emma was right, Henry and her parents would be back soon and the last thing Neal wanted was for his son to walk in on his parents arguing again.

Neal took the wreath from the box and went to open the door and hang it on the outside.

Emma took a deep breath and took the nativity scene; finding a place for it.


	6. The Finishing Touches

**Chapter 6: The Finishing Touches **

* * *

"Mom check out the tree grams got," Henry said as he and his grandparents brought in the new tree.

Emma turned to see Henry with several bags held on his arms and David bringing in a green five foot fern tree.

"Isn't it great," Henry asked?

"It's definitely something," Emma said with a mixture of surprise and reserve.

She wasn't used to this holiday stuff. For years, always at this time of year Emma always saw the Christmas decorations go up and the Christmas music begin to play but to her none of it ever really mattered. It was a day which for most people meant time with family and friends but to her it was a reminder that she had neither.

"Okay Snow," David said to his wife. "Where do you want it?"

As Snow looked around the apartment Henry went and put his bags near the staircase since they were running out of room on the table and counter top.

Snow brought her index finger to her mouth as she thought and then brought it back down. "We can leave it against the door for now," she said. "Neal, would you mind helping me move some of the furniture around in the living room? Hopefully we can figure out the best place to put the tree."

"Sure Mary Margaret," Neal said looking at Emma quickly before following Snow to the living room.

Henry noticed the glance between his parents and he sighed. He had wanted this day to be a happy one, he wanted his parents to be happy but that wasn't really the case. He knew they were trying for his sake but little by little their charade was falling apart and he could feel Operation Christmas Kiss starting to fail.

* * *

The afternoon wasn't terribly bad. There was civility around Henry and his parents and grandparents. Still the tension in the apartment was obvious and would cause anyone to stop and pause, maybe even make them feel uncomfortable for a spell.

Other than that though it was fairly okay.

Neal had helped David string up some lights around the apartment, Henry helped Emma string fern garland along the staircase while Snow had worked on the Christmas tree and set up other nick-nacks around the place.

* * *

The family gathered around the tree. It really was starting to feel like Christmas now.

Snow looked at the tree and took it in.

"There's just one thing missing," said Snow as she left the four of them alone.

She returned from the room she shared with her husband with a square box in hand and placed it on the coffee table.

Gently opening the lid Snow pulled out a gold plated star which in the center was incased with diamonds and inside the larger center diamond was a golden angel.

David was taken aback. "Is that what I think it is," he asked.

Emma looked at the object curiously. "What is it," she asked.

David continued smiling as did Snow. She turned to look at Emma. "We got this when I was pregnant with you," she said to her daughter. "We had planned to put it on our Christmas tree when we celebrated the first one with you."

Though Emma liked hearing the story she was more curious about the second part. "You guys celebrate Christmas in Fairytale Land?"

"Well," said David. "Not in the way you do but it is quite similar." David turned to Snow. "Where did you get this?"

"From Gold's shop," Snow said. She went deep into thought, remembering. "It was before the curse was even broken. I had seen it in the window during one of the Christmas' years ago. It just made sense to get it."

Emma looked at her mom. "Why didn't you put it on the tree last year?"

"I don't know, I guess I must have forgotten about it. Now that I think about it, I never put it on the tree's before that either."

David took his wife's left hand. "Maybe it was just waiting for the right time."

Snow smiled at David and then looked to her daughter. She handed the star to her. "Emma would you mind being the one to add it on the tree?"

Emma's eyes widened, "Really?"

"This is our first Christmas as a family," said Snow.

"I agree," said David, "You should be the one to do it."

"And," Snow added. "We have waited twenty eight years for this moment," Snow said, not counting the Christmas that she and Henry spent last year since she didn't know she was related to them.

Emma couldn't help but smile at her parents.

"On one condition, Henry gets to plug in the tree lights. What do you say kid?"

"You mean it," Henry asked.

"Sure do. Last year was nice and all but this time it's different." Emma looked at her parents and then at Neal, "For all of us. This time we're finally a family."

Neal smile and nodded.

"Sounds good to me," David said in agreement.

Snow smiled. "The tree's all yours Henry."

Henry smiled at his family in the room. He waited for a moment as his mom took a deep breath and stood in front of the tree.

How long had Emma Swan waited for a moment like this? Twenty-eight years. As long a wait as her parents had waited. She had never put on a tree topper before and considering the heirloom she now held in her hands, it wasn't just the weight of the object that felt heavy but the weight of what it represented. Her home. Her family. Emma smiled as she reached up and placed the star on top.

* * *

Emma went around the apartment turning off the main lights and plugging in the white Christmas lights that Neal and David had put up. She returned and stood next to Snow and Henry.

"Alright kid," she said to her son. "Go for it."

Henry went over and got on his knees as he reached for the plug.

"3…2…1," he whispered silently to himself as he turned on the tree lights.

The tree lit up in a multitude of colors. It contrasted nice with the yellowish white lights around the apartment.

Some of the ornaments glittered when the light reflected off them.

He made his way over to his mom. Emma placed her right hand on Henry's shoulder and she took Snow's hand in her left. Neal stood on Emma's right next to her and Henry.

The five of them smiled, pleased with how the apartment looked. It was their own Christmas Wonderland and it was perfect.


	7. Phase 2 Calls for Help

**Chapter 7: Phase 2 Calls for Help**

* * *

Henry sat at Granny's diner with his grandparents. Emma had gotten a call from work earlier and she had told David that it wasn't anything big so she could handle it. David reluctantly let her since Emma had insisted that Henry wanted to spend time with his grandparents that morning.

"What's on the agenda for today kid?" David asked as the three of them sat at the table waiting for their breakfast.

"Well yesterday wasn't so bad so now we move on to phase two," said Henry.

"What's phase two," asked Snow.

"We get mom and Neal to start talking."

"They were talking," said Snow.

Henry looked at his grandmother. "They were fighting. There was tension. I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt that."

Snow and David looked at each other. No, Henry wasn't the only one who felt the tension between Emma and Neal. Anyone within a five mile radius of them could feel it.

"We need to get that tension released so they can be civil and so it can stop being awkward."

"And how do you propose that," Snow asked.

David chimed in, "Emma isn't pretty good at hiding her distain for your dad."

"I know but she keeps holding back when we're around," said Henry, "Which is why we need to find a way for them to talk to each other where they can't escape and they can yell at each other for as long as they need to. Like a meat locker or we lock them in a closet or something."

David laughed, "I don't think that will work."

"Well," said Henry as he began to plot out his plan, "There is another option," he said with a smile.

* * *

Dr. Archie Hopper opened the door to his practice later that afternoon. He was about to leave but he stopped when he saw that he wouldn't be getting out as expected.

"Miss Swan," Dr. Hopper said sounding surprised. "What brings you by?"

Emma looked at him slightly confused. "I got a message saying you wanted to see me."

Archie thought for a moment. "I don't recall sending one, no."

"Oh," said Emma, "My mistake."

"Miss Swan, please," he said moving a hand as an invitation inside. "You seem to have a lot on your mind, please come in."

"No that's okay," Emma said waving the man off.

"Something must have brought you here, other than the message you received."

Emma hesitated for a moment before deciding to walk in.

Archie closed the door behind them and Emma took a seat on the couch, fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't know why she was even in here. Archie had given her an out, sort of but instead of bailing like she had originally thought she would she stayed. She could get up and leave right now, she wanted to and yet she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"So how are things with your parents," Archie asked getting the conversation started.

"They're good. It's still a lot get used to but we're managing."

"That's good, I'm glad."

Emma sighed and Archie registered her facial expressions.

"You don't sound so thrilled about that."

Emma looked up at him, "No I am, it's just…" Emma wasn't sure if she should say it. She felt awful for even thinking about it but she couldn't help it. Not since… Emma took a deep breath. She might as well get it over with.

"I love my parents I do. And for a while I was happy them finding each other and being back together, it's just that now things in my own life have changed, there's been someone and seeing my parents happy and in love has made me feel…I don't know empty I guess."

"I know it's stupid."

"No it's not stupid. It's a natural thing to want what others have that we don't. What kind of changes are we talking about here?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"It might help."

Emma took a deep breath. "You've seen him around. He came into town a couple months ago, Neal Cassidy.

Archie nodded in understanding. "Henry's father," he stated simply.

Emma leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. "I just wish he would leave. He complicates things. As if my life wasn't complicated enough, as if I needed any of that."

Before Archie could answer there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry," he said to Emma. "I really wasn't expecting anyone today."

Emma brought her head back down and shook it. "It's fine."

* * *

"Are you Dr. Hopper?"

Emma turned at the sound of Neal's voice. Archie turned to Emma.

"I am," Archie said back at Neal. "You must be Neal, I'm sorry we haven't really got the chance to meet."

Neal continued to look at Emma. "I got a message saying you wanted to see me but if this is a bad time I can come back."

"That seems to be happening a lot today," said Archie, "but actually I think it might be better if you stayed."

Emma stood up from her seat and began making her way to the door. "He's all yours," Emma said to Neal.

"No," said Archie, "Miss Swan, stay please. I think it might work best if I work with the two of you together. There seems to be a lot of history between you two and a lot of tension. I can feel that and if I can then I'm sure your son can as well. Fighting between parents is a natural thing but sometimes too much fighting, too much tension can leave scars on a child."

Emma looked at Archie, "You're trying to guilt me into this, really?"

"I'm just trying to help you do the right thing," said Archie. "And if you feel guilty that's a good thing because it shows that you know it's the best thing for your son."

* * *

Emma sat at the far left of the couch and Neal sat at the far right.

"Let's start at the beginning," said Archie. "How did the two of you first meet?"

Emma smiled at the memory. "I stole his car. Well his stolen car. I wasn't exactly the best version of myself back then."

"That's right," said Archie, "You said you had a troubled past."

Emma looked at him. "Just because you read Sidney's article doesn't mean you know anything about it."

"I apologize," said Archie.

Emma knew she was being unfair. She always hated what talking about her past brought out in her. Some moments when she talked about it she was able to control her anger, other times she couldn't. She all ready hated what being in this office was doing to her. She didn't want to open up and yet she couldn't bring herself to leave either.

Neal spoke up for the first time. "Exactly what am I doing here?"

"You're here," said Archie, "Because you two share a history. More than I think either of you are willing to admit. And because of your son."

Neal turned on Emma, "Yeah a son I didn't even know I had."

Emma looked at him. She was not about to make him make her feel guilty too. "And whose fault is that?"

"Don't put this on me!"

"But it is on you Neal, don't you get it? I spent years trying to look for you, wanting to tell you about Henry all the while trying to forget the kid even existed because he was too much of a painful reminder."

"We've talked about this Emma, you know why I did what I did."

"And you think you can come back into my life after ten years, tell me your reason and that what I would just accept it and that you and I could…"

"No of course not, I know that's not how you work but I would think after ten years without each other that you and I could accept what happened to us and move forward."

"You thought wrong," Emma said.

"Yeah maybe I did but you know I'm not the only person you should be angry at. He was the one to orchestrate this whole thing," Neal said trying to place blame on someone else. He knew he was just as guilty but had August not come into his life none of this would've happened.

Emma stood up and crossed her arms, "Oh trust me I'm pissed at him too but there's a big difference."

"And that would be?"

"I wasn't in love with him for starters!"

"I'm sorry," said Archie, "Who are we talking about here?"

Emma shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does," said Archie. "If you can't say his name how can you expect to move on?"

Emma looked at Archie. "You promise this stays between us?"

"Of course."

"I know your history with Marco so I don't want this getting back to him."

"I promise you Emma, it won't."

Emma looked at Neal, "Well you tell him, that's not my story to tell."

Neal looked at Archie. "It was August. He came to me the night Emma got arrested. He told me about the curse, I made a choice."

"And I ended up pregnant and in prison for eleven months," Emma finished for him. "How's that for a troubled past?"

"We were only doing the right thing," said Neal.

Emma turned to Neal. "That's where you're wrong! Screw the right thing, you both used me as a puppet and controlled the direction of my life. Anything to get the savior to do her job though right, it didn't matter that you shattered her in the process."

"That wasn't my intent. I loved you, I still do. I just knew you had a greater calling so I put you first."

"I find that hard to believe. If you loved me we would have talked about it or you could've found a way to stay and still get me where I needed to be."

"It seemed like the best option at the time. There didn't seem to be another way."

"You didn't look hard enough. Instead you gave up on us, on me!"

"I gave up on us? Is that what you think?"

"Yes because if you hadn't it wouldn't been so hard to find you. I mean god Neal, I spent two damn years in Tallhassee just hoping you would be there but you weren't."

"I didn't give up on us Emma. I wanted to reach out to you but I couldn't. I promised to steer clear and I did but nothing ever changed for me. Yeah there were a couple other relationships but none of those mattered because I could never get you out of my head. I may not have been there the way you expected but you can't say that I gave up on us because I did wait. I waited for you to break the curse and so here I am. You can't tell me that doesn't mean anything.

Neal took a step closer toward Emma.

"Don't," she said placing a hand up as if to stop him with some invisible force.

"And Emma, I know you didn't give up on us either. You may be pissed as hell at me and that's fine I can take it but you know something, I think that if I didn't mean anything you wouldn't be in this much pain."

Emma held her breath and that gave Neal one of the answers he needed. He then pointed down at Emma's necklace. "You were the proof every day. If I don't mean anything then why wear it?"

"It's just a necklace."

"It's more than that and you know it. It's the keychain that I swiped for you on our last heist. You may have gotten rid of the keychain part but you still kept the pendant. After all these years, why? Why not get rid of it and get a new necklace to wear?"

Emma stayed silent. She knew she had no answer and she knew that Neal was right. And more importantly she knew the truth in her heart, a truth that she had tried to deny to herself and to anyone that wondered but there was no hiding the truth in the more not when so much had gotten out in the open.

Emma hadn't planned to have this conversation like this, as she become conscious of the fact that she and Neal weren't the only ones in the room. Emma wiped some tears from her cheek that she hadn't realized were streaking down.

"So now what," said Emma.

"What happens next is up to you," said Archie, "but I think we're off to a great start. If it's okay with the two of you, I'd like to continue with this. I know it was unplanned but I think it really could be to your benefit if I saw the two of you once a week. Tonight was a good thing but I think there's more here than just what was revealed."

"I don't know," Emma said placing her hands in her pockets. "I am still the sheriff and I still have a lot to do."

"Your dad could cover for you," Archie suggested.

"But I'm the sheriff," Emma reiterated, "It wouldn't look good if I came in here. It was one thing when I came to talk to you about Henry as a concerned mother, it's completely different seeing you as a…" Emma was going to use the word 'patient' but thought of the better word, "client."

Neal smiled, "Since when have you ever cared about what people think?"

Emma looked at him, "I'm not the same girl you knew ten years ago. I'm not only the sheriff, I'm the savior. People look to me for the answers, for them to help them. People expect certain things from me."

"You won't be doing people any favors if you can't take care of yourself," Neal told her.

"He's right," Archie said agreeing. "You may be all of those things Miss Swan but when you take away the layers, you're just like the rest of us. Even heroes need help every once in a while. If it makes you comfortable, we could do these sessions elsewhere, whatever feels right with you."

"Fine," said Emma, "Once a week."

She looked at Neal and he didn't need her to say anything. "That works for me too."

Archie smiled, "Then I'll see you next week, how does Saturday around the same time sound?"

Neal and Emma both nodded in agreement.

* * *

About five minutes after the pair left, Archie's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello…Henry…yes they were just here, how did you…You know I can't tell you patient information…yes I can tell you at least that and it was good. Now back to my question, how did you know they would be here?"

Archie hung up the phone and shook his head with a laugh. "Sneaky kid."


	8. Phase 3-True Love's Power

**Chapter 8: Phase 3- True Love's Power**

* * *

For the next two weeks, things were pretty much smooth sailing.

Emma had hung out with Neal a few times outside of work and after her first session with Dr. Hopper she found herself more relaxed around him, something she hadn't been since his arrival two months ago.

Christmas was fast approaching, only a day to go as tomorrow marked Christmas day.

* * *

Emma hung her jacket up as she entered her apartment around noon. It was Christmas Eve and in the morning Emma had gone into the office for a little while before calling it a day. She would have her cell on in case anyone needed to reach her.

From the outside she could hear whispers but when she entered the door the talking stop as her parents and Henry looked up at her.

"What's going on you three," she asked knowing they were full well up to something.

"Nothing," said Henry. "We were just talking."

"About?"

Henry shrugged. "Just Christmas stuff," he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I find that hard to believe," said Emma. "You're up to something, you have been for weeks."

"What makes you think that," said Snow.

Emma laughed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well first of all Mary Margaret, you've never really been a good liar." Emma creased her brow for a moment and semi-retracted her statement, "Although I will say ever since you got your memories back you have gotten better."

"Must be the warrior princess thing," Snow said with a smile.

Emma walked over to Henry. "And second of all kid," she said ruffling his hair, "You couldn't lie to me the first time we met so what makes you think you can try to lie to me now?"

Henry thought for a moment and then looked at his mom, "What if I'm not lying, what if I'm keeping a secret?"

Emma looked at him. "Same thing," she said.

"Not really," said David as he stood up from his chair. "It is Christmas after all. You really wouldn't want Henry to ruin his surprise would you?"

"Figures you'd side with your grandkid," said Emma. She then looked at Henry. "Really though Henry, I don't need anything."

"Sure you do, you just don't want to admit it yet."

Snow looked at her daughter, "It's more than that though isn't it?"

"It's nothing," Emma replied.

"Nothing with you means something because if it were nothing we wouldn't be talking about it," said David.

Emma looked at her father. In the short time since her and Mary Margaret's return how was it that David suddenly knew her so well?

She had spent moments with him when he was just David Nolan and not just David Nolan the Prince Charming but in that time she never really talked about anything personal, it was always just business or finding excuses for Mary Margaret.

"Did Mary Margaret ask you to say that," Emma asked him.

David looked to Snow and back at Emma, "No why?"

"It's just funny how you took the exact words out of Mary Margaret's mouth," she said smirking at her mother. "She's used that exact sentence on me before."

"You're diverting Emma," said Snow.

Emma bit her lip, "It's just this holiday stuff. Kid I know I told you that I agreed to it but I'm just not the Christmas kind of girl. Growing up in the homes, the foster parents I did have or some of the aids when I was in the group home, they tried to bring out the Christmas joy but none of it meant anything. My foster parents would just end up sending me back or it was just the aids trying to feel good about themselves. I grew up hating Christmas."

"But it's not like that anymore," said Henry.

"He's right," said Snow. "It's different this time, this time we're together, as a family."

Emma looked down, "I know, I just can't let it go."

"You can try," Henry said to her. "I mean you've been working things out with dad haven't you?"

"Yeah I guess."

"And things are going good for once right? You're finally happy around him?"

"Sure."

"And Dr. Hopper has been helping right?"

Emma looked at him. "Wait a second how did you-," but Emma couldn't finish as Henry cut her off.

"Then isn't Christmas a minor obstacle to get through compared to that?"

Emma looked at her ten year old son. Though he was still young there were often moments when he surprised her, which was constant. He was so wise for his age. Emma wasn't sure if it was because of the way he had grown up or simply that it was in his genetics since both his grandparents also carried much wisdom.

Emma smiled at Henry, "Come here," she said to him.

Henry walked over and let his mom embrace her, him hugging her back.

"You're a great kid you know that?"

David and Snow both smiled at each other as they watched their daughter embrace her son. It was simple moments like these that Snow never found herself getting tired of. Snow often thought back to the day she had asked Emma if she was ready to be Henry's mom and though Emma's answer was a simple, 'yeah,' she had seen by the look in her eyes that Emma was more than ready and more than capable.

Moments such as these only confirmed Snow's faith in her daughter.

"Come on you two," said Snow. "Henry wasn't it your idea to bake cookies today?"

Emma looked up and Henry turned around. The two of them released each other and Henry walked over to the counter with his grandmother.

* * *

Ten minutes later Emma looked back and smiled at Henry and Snow as she answered the door.

"Neal," Emma said in surprise.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here," she asked sounding confused.

"I invited him," Henry said behind her.

Emma turned to look at her son. "You did, when?"

"Yesterday," Henry replied as if it was no big deal. "I thought it would be fun if Neal helped too."

"It seemed like too good of an offer," said Neal and Emma turned to look at him again. "I haven't made Christmas cookies since I was a kid and it seemed like a nice opportunity to spend time with Henry and with you."

"Um…" Emma said diverting her eyes.

Before anything could be said and before Emma could move to let Neal in Snow spoke behind them.

"Hey you two, you might want to look up," Henry said with a beaming smile as he pointed upward where a bushel of mistletoe hung above them.

"Henry," Emma said through her teeth. She turned to look at him. "This was your idea wasn't it kid?"

Henry just smiled.

"I knew you were up to something," she said to him.

Henry's smile only grew wider.

Emma wanted to reach up and grab the mistletoe and throw it in the trash but she was stuck. Neal stood in front of her blocking her exit and her family stood behind her, waiting.

"Sorry about this," Emma said.

Neal laughed, "Sneaky kid."

"You have no idea. You wouldn't believe the other stunts he's pulled."

"Oh I think I would, you and I were pretty sneaky ourselves."

"Guess his grandmother isn't the only one he got it from."

"Well what's the harm, it's just one kiss."

"After ten years, are you sure?" Emma asked a bit nervous.

"I'm sure about you," Neal replied, "But you've always known that."

Emma smiled. "You're right, it's just one kiss. It's not like it will mean anything."

"Right," Neal said agreeing.

Ignoring the audience behind them Emma took a step closer to Neal and him to her. Neal then reached for Emma wrapping his arms around her waist. It felt so right and that scared Emma a little but she couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she had done before when they were together.

Their foreheads met and slowly did their lips. As their lips met they were brushed over with a rainbow pulse. The wind from the pulse rippled through the apartment and the open door.

After the wave dissipated Emma and Neal continued to kiss each other; this time more fiercely than before.

* * *

Neal pulled back after needing some air. "What was that," he asked Emma in major surprise.

"I knew it," said Henry, "That was true love's kiss."

"But how," David asked, "Neal wasn't under a sleeping curse."

"Maybe he didn't have to be," said Snow. David looked at Snow confused. "When were back in our land Cora tried to pull Emma's heart out."

"Wait what," said David. How could Emma still be here if Cora had taken her heart? Before David could ask more questions Snow placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"Cora couldn't do it. She was blasted back."

"By the magic inside me," Emma said finishing for her.

David looked at his wife and then at his daughter, "You've been back for three months and you failed to mention this until now, why?"

"I told mom not to," said Emma. "I'm still not even sure this is yet. I haven't been able to control it."

"But it is magic," Henry asked.

"That's what Gold thinks," Emma replied.

Emma stepped away from the door, not caring if Neal was inside or not. She got her answer when the door shut behind her and Neal stood there.

"You talked to Gold about it," David said getting more shocked by the second.

"Just the one time," Emma answered, "When we got back. I was freaked out enough as it was."

"I still don't understand," David said trying to wrap his head around it, "How?"

"I'm your daughter," said Emma, "Think it through," she said not wanting to get into the particulars with Henry in the room. Instead she opted for something less dicey. "Not only am I the savior but apparently the love you and mom have is so strong that whatever magic came from it got passed down to me."

"Amazing," said David.

Neal took a step forward as he reached for Emma's hand. She didn't object. In fact it felt natural. Emma looked down at their entwined hands and then up at Neal.

"So what exactly does this mean for us," Neal asked Emma.

"It means you belong together," said Henry as he gleamed.

Emma looked at Neal and took a deep breath as she walked him over to the living room where they could have some kind of privacy.

"The kids' right," she said to him. "My magic-," Emma paused as she contemplated those words. "It's worked before but always under different circumstances. I've kissed other men before, even while I was here in Storybrooke but it never acted the way it did just now. The only person it's ever worked on was Henry but that was because of the sleeping curse and because I am his mother, I do love him. As far as personal relationships go, I've never been in love with anyone the way I've been in love with you."

"So you do love me," Neal said his eyes sparkling, "But you've always said-,"

"I know," Emma said looking down for a moment before looking up at him. "You were right in what you said to me that night in Archie's office. I was angry because I was in so much pain. What you did to me left me feeling empty for a long time. The hole never went away and I realized that it wasn't ever going to because deep down I always knew that I was still in love with you." Emma looked down and laughed, "Even though I tried so hard not to." She looked into his eyes. "I never could let you go. If I'd been able to I would've sold the car and gotten rid of the swan pendant a long time ago. I guess I just needed a little help. I'm just sorry that it had to be because of magic."

Neal took Emma's chin in his hands. "I'm not," he said to her. "If it wasn't for magic I wouldn't have found you."

"Which time," Emma asked with a smile.

"Both. You could've stolen any car but you didn't, you stole mine. And what are the odds that out of all the cars you would end up finding one with a guy living in it?"

"Not to mention one of the good guys," Emma said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm pretty sure the odds on that are slim to none."

"Slimmer if you take into account that the woman I fell in love with turns out to be superhero. If you hadn't broken the curse I never would have found you again."

Emma looked over her shoulder and her parents and Henry quickly diverted their eyes to pretend they weren't listening in.

"Well I think you have to thank Henry for that one."

Neal looked at Emma wondering what she was talking about.

"The sleeping curse was meant for me," said Emma. "Henry did everything in his power to get me to believe even going as far as sacrificing his life for me.

"Being a hero does run in your family doesn't it," said Neal smiling.

"Are you going to be okay with that, with all of it, with…magic?"

"I'll be okay as long as I have you. I love you, whatever else has changed that hasn't."

"I love you too. I'm just sorry it took a while for me to accept that."

Neal shook his head. "We've waited ten years. I could wait forever for you."

"Well you don't have to wait anymore…We don't have to wait."

Emma looked into Neal's eyes and leaned toward him, their lips meeting once again. Another rainbow wave rippled through the apartment.

Emma laughed, "Guess we're gonna have to get used to that."

Neal laughed as well. "Guess so."

* * *

Emma looked over at Henry. "Hey kid, get over here," she said with a smile.

Henry smiled as he reached his parents. David and Snow stood in the kitchen, David wrapping his arms around his wife and Snow cuddling into them.

In the living room Emma wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulder, the three of them in a tight nit circle.

"So what did you think of my Christmas present?" Henry asked admitting to his scheme.

"So this is what you had up your sleeve the entire time?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't just magic that gave you a boost," Henry said proud of his plans.

"I figured as much, you can't lie to me or keep secrets."

"I was able to keep this one," Henry said smiling that he got one over his mom.

"Well it worked," said Emma. She placed a kiss on top of his head. "Thank you Henry."

"You're welcome," Henry replied. "I wanted you to be happy."

"And you thought I'd be happy with Neal?" Emma asked wondering how her son could have known.

"I had faith that you would and I was right, you two are meant to be together."

"Yeah kid," Emma said looking at him and then at Neal, "We are."

Neal smiled at Emma. They were finally a family: The kind of family that they had missed out on being. And not only were they their own little family but Snow and David completed that. It wasn't just a separate family of three; it was a full family of five.

Everything about this moment felt right to Emma. She wasn't a big fan of Christmas and before Storybrooke she had never really experienced what it was like to have a family. Now there were four people in her life that she could never imagine without. This was the family she had always dreamed about.

* * *

"Hey you three," Snow said breaking the silent moment, "Did you still want to bake the cookies?"

Emma looked at Henry, "Come on let's go," she said to him. The three of them walked to the kitchen and Emma and Henry began helping Snow.

David stood with Neal and the two men began talking.

The afternoon wore on and the family drifted into the comfort of laughter and conversation.

_[FADE OUT]_

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
